


[Podfic of] Breaker Point

by carboncopies



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Seduction, sex injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by neveralarch.Podfic length - 0:22:42Author's summary:Rodimus has a lot of important medical questions all of a sudden. About him, and Drift, and the amazing sex they're having, all the time. Ratchet is going to strangle someone.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic of] Breaker Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breaker Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127184) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> Thank you to neveralarch for having blanket permission to record your work, this was super fun to record 😄
> 
> And a big shoutout and all of the thank yous to olive2read for doing the final edits on this over discord voice chat (with no visuals, bc discord was in a MOOD and we were apparently only allowed to have ONE THING, either audio OR video), the day before it was due. Literally could not have finished this without you, thank you SO much!!

Podfic length - 0:22:42

File size - 12.8 MB (mp3)

**You can download or stream this work via the google drive link** [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HS5VFAHSTTJaEGArUjrPVcFwCmvwTh-U/view?usp=drivesdk).

And a **bonus dog blooper** here: [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MadLyhPONrFyXj6VvYeSySOHAvdIRbWF/view?usp=drivesdk).

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos here, and for the author whose work is linked above. Thank you for listening!


End file.
